metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paz Ortega Andrade
How do we know she's actually from the U.S? And wasn't her death unconfirmed? --19:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Her death was unconfirmed thanks to Snake expressing doubts about knowing she's dead, but IP 70/72 insisted that she be listed as dead, at least for the time being for similar reasons to the whole thing of the BATB unit members fates as well as Krauser (Then again, the latter did seem pretty beat up the last we saw him). As for the whole issue about her originating from the US, I think it was mentioned in the diaries, #3 I believe (I think it's the same one as the one where she instructs how to make Gallo Pinto.). Weedle McHairybug 20:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::IP's original reasoning was assuming that she died in the explosion, though she did scream partly on the way down to the water. Better to leave it ambiguous rather than speculate, and leave the current status blank. Could you add the reference for U.S. nationality, if you know it? And who's Krauser? --Bluerock 20:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If IP 70/72 agrees, go for it (since I'd rather do it when all's in agreement without resorting to an edit war). I'll try to cite the reference as soon as I can. As for who Krauser is, he was a character/antagonist and one time protagonist from the Resident Evil series. He's played by the same actor as Granin, and slightly resembles Volgin. Weedle McHairybug 20:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::How nice of you to remember me. I'm touched. I should point out that both tank gunners in MGS screamed partly on the way down after the explosions caused by the grenades. They both clearly died. Hell, one of the gunners's head was smashed in when it touched the ground. As for Paz, she stopped screaming mid way through the fall and even if injuries caused by the explosion didn't kill her, the fall into the ocean would. Anyway, Fantomas would lock the page eventually so feel free to do whatever you want. If Paz ever shows up in a sequel, feel free to say "I told you so" and don't hesistate to rub it in.-- 21:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seeing as they question her death in the story itself, it's implied that she may well have survived. Big Boss should really have died from falling from that waterfall in MGS3 too. Main characters have been shown to survive explosions/falling into water from great heights all the time. And I'm quite insulted you would think we would "rub it in." Since it wasn't confirmed, you're entirely welcome to your opinion on the matter. Just don't make the assumption for the reader, that's all. Nothing personal about it, lol. --Bluerock 21:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meh, fair enough. I still think she's dead. But I admit her fate was not technically revealed. -- 22:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Krauser didn't appear in Resident Evil 5. It's safe to assume he's dead. That stuff in his arm disintegrated after Ada fought him. That also implied his death.-- 21:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Snake also mentioned that she had some scuba equipment with her when she was ejected, and Paz earlier mentioned having scuba training. Because of these issues, it's better off if we kept her fate unknown until further notice. As for Krauser, they also implied that Krauser was killed in the earlier explosion and by Leon during that same explosion, and, well he reappeared, hence why I'm kinda reluctant to say he's dead. Plus, a better hint is if his entire body was disintegrating and not just his Plaga arm (which isn't even connected to his spinal cord.). Just saying. If he is dead, so be it. Weedle McHairybug 21:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In case you're wondering, I actually liked Krauser. But he didn't show up in RE5 and it doesn't look like he'll show up in Revelations so I'm convinced he's dead. At least you have to agree that Wesker is dead. His head was blown off by two missiles. -- 21:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: odd to be talking about it here but whatever, look at the scene of Wesker being shot, his head ducks into his body before being hit, i'm sure the lava got him too, but ya never know, in RE noone stays dead, and I agree with leaving it open until we know better, no need to seal her fate, thats Kojima's job Zachariah Zuan 21:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::His head doesn't duck. In slow motion videos, you can see the missiles enter his head. -- 21:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Paz in GZ Paz is not yet confirmed to be the female that XOF commander/Albatross speaks of, even though her being captured and interrogated around that time seems to imply they are the same person. Let's just wait and see. --Bluerock (talk) 20:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Camp Omega - Ground Zeroes or Phantom Pain? This is probably more the fault of Kojima not sure about how he wants to release GZ and PP, but the section detailing her implanted bomb is listed under Ground Zeroes, whereas it's shown in the Phantom Pain trailer. So, should the section be renamed from 'Ground Zeroes' to just 'Camp Omega'? At this point, we don't really know if it will just feature as a flashback in Phantom Pain, or if the Camp Omega incident (and hence GZ) is going to be ported into Phantom Pain, or at least with them shipping together, which seems likely as the gameplay from the E3 demo is clearly BB going to rescue them. There's no release date yet, AFAIK. 10:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, "Camp Omega" would work better for now. "Ground Zeroes" doesn't really work as an in-universe event name at the moment. --Bluerock (talk) 12:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Paz's exact age. Hi. According to TVTropes, Paz's age is 24. I looked through the diary tapes, but they didn't mention a specific age for Paz (probably the closest they've come to actually defining her age was in Paz's 5th diary tape, where she referred to Strangelove (stated to be in her thirties by Galvez/Zadornov and mentioned in her memories tape to be old enough to remember the Blitz occurring during her childhood) as being at least ten years her senior). Was her specific age defined in Ground Zeroes, either in the included diary tapes or even in the iDroid? I'm asking because if TVTropes is correct about this, we may need to alter the age section to make note of this. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Nope! Her exact age is never mentioned. We know she's not a teenager. She said so herself. She can't be any younger than 20 by March 1975. I suspect TVTropes simply got their speculation from this wiki due to the "c.1950" listed as her birth and interpreted that to mean she was 24. 19:11, April 13, 2014 (UTC) correction on birth date. i'm new to the wiki, and to make no mistake it's better if someone else edits it. In any case: https://uk.games.konami-europe.com/posts/From-Jack-to-Venom-The-Story-of-Metal-Gear-Solid this is an official timeline(just released) that shows that paz was certainly born in 1950. Maybe it's better to report this than a simple hypothesis. :The source is ambiguous at best, so we're reluctant to add it in. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::That timeline is from a personal blog, and may not necessarily be an official timeline specified by the company. The approximate date that is currently used in the article is not a hypothesis, as it is based on information given in the games. --Bluerock (talk) 09:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I said hypothesis becouse it's not specified clearly, but just that is 10 years younger that :: Strangelove. :: In any case, i thought this chronology came from the officiale page of konami on facebook, but :: that's not the case, becouse is an anonymous page on MGS, so never mind. New Ground Zeroes Image I just finished Ground Zeroes and finally looked through the pages. I feel some infobox images could be better, Paz's is chief among them. Her current image not only has her eyes closed, but also has Snakes hands on her face. I have uploaded four alternative images. None are perfect but I feel they better fit the purpose of an infobox image. PazGZ1.png PazGZ2.png PazGZ3.png PazGZ4.png My personal preference is the second one.--Soul reaper (talk) 16:03, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty sure the second bomb was removed... As someone pointed out on a certain imageboard, Paz doesn't actually explode in the flashback during Mission 46: Truth - i checked and can confirm that. In Ground Zeroes, she very clearly does - the explosion effect originates from her and her model despawns during the initial flash. During the Mirror flashback in Truth, as pointed out - she doesn't explode, she visibly passes, in one piece - through a fireball of an explosion that seems to have its epicenter a couple feet to her right. It fits with the earlier, "fake" flashback that depicted a missile impacting the helicopter, suggesting that both are actually compatible. Ultimately, it doesn't matter if the bomb was removed or not - Paz was dead on arrival. Several of her organs were removed during the implantation procedure and even if the missile explosion didn't kill her, or hitting the water didn't either - drowning, in her pitiable state, most definitely would. I am not going to edit the page, but i believe that his observation is worth pointing out, for accuracy - if nothing else. : Be sure to finish the game before making this statement. From Big Boss's view on Ground Zeroes, she got blown to bits. Anything after that...hah. Spoiler territory. : "She's dead, Jim!"GZulu (talk) 07:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Why is Paz so afraid of Cipher? Paz seems to extremely fearful of Cipher claiming that betraying them would mean a worse fate than death, even though she is surrounded with MSF mercenaries and Big Boss who could allow her to stay in the safety of Mother Base in exchange for her information on Cipher(Can't say the same for Cipher though, *cough* *cough* that Skull Face scum) The only other Cipher agent in Mother Base was Miller so if Cipher were to take revenge on her that would require another agent to do so. I highly doubt they would do so because why bother infiltrating the already alerted Mother Base just to get revenge on a girl in her 20s? Or I guess they could just find a way to get Big Boss away from Mother Base and get Huey to allow the inspection and then blow up the place... Say Peace! (Rest In Pieces Paz, you didn't deserve that kind of treatment in Ground Zero, hope MGS6 won't be another pachinko machine)--SoliquidusSnake (talk) 04:30, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :And even with Miller, it's unlikely that he is truly an "agent" of Cipher since he himself said even to Zero in that call that he's not a member ("I'm neither ally nor foe, just a neutral business partner."). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:28, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that's why I mentioned they would require another agent to infiltrate Mother Base, I just don't see how a smart girl like Paz(shown in tape when she meets Zero) would still follow Cipher's orders when they have so little influence on Mother Base.--SoliquidusSnake (talk) 04:30, July 3, 2016 (UTC) about the second bomb So as we knew, Paz died from the second bomb inside of her, but what if it wasn't there to begin with? The tape in which she was implanted with the bombs shows that it was Skull Face who ordered the bombs to be planted. Because Skull Face is often lying (to Chico about Paz is dead, to Paz about sparing Big Boss, to Code Talker about ringing the bell to kill people, and even to Zero) It could very possibly be another lie, why lie? I don't know, maybe the second bomb's weight would make her very bottom heavy, making Big Boss suspect something? But then again he lied to Chico about Paz being dead so why not lie again to trick Big Boss? Speaking of Chico, why didn't Skull Face implant Chico with the second bomb? Being the demon that he is why would he give up a chance of killing Big Boss by sacrificing the 13 year old? He killed many more in Africa to make the Vocal Cord Parasites so he definitely doesn't have a problem with killing children. The main problem I have with the game's second bomb going off causing the helicopter to crash explanation is how coincidental the whole thing is, in the tape XOF soldier mentioned the bomb has 24 hours meaning it is supposed to be a timed bomb, but that wouldn't make sense because there is no way Skull Face would know that Paz is going to be rescued in the exact time next day(unless Kojima himself told him so) he is literally planting a bomb in his own territory. The timed bomb went off as soon as she jumped out of the helicopter, which is just too coincidental. That or it could be the XOF helicopter following them remotely set off the bomb, but they could have done that as soon as Paz was put on the helicopter, instead of allowing them time to remove the bomb. So that doesn't explains it. And then there is Paz jumping out of the helicopter, as soon as she is able to stand she walked towards the door, preparing to jump out, instead of telling them to remove the bomb which should be very easy(took XOF like 5 seconds to plant it) This means she knew about the second bomb despite she was given a shot and put to sleep before her surgery which makes it even more confusing. The weirdest thing is everyone on the helicopter stood and watched as Paz walked towards the door and opened it, say if you were in a ambulance on a highway with someone who just woke up after their surgery, you don't just standby and watch as the person walk towards the door and opening it don't you? But that's exactly what Big Boss, Kaz and the Medic did. Those elite soldiers who have gotten used to stuff like these acted like they were glued to the ground. The hallucinations of Venom Snake is also very confusing, as we learned from the cutscene of mission 46 in TPP, he was behind the helicopter door before he jumped infront of Big Boss to protect him from the explosion, so with the hull of the helicopter blocking his view and then flames shrapnels and heatwaves blinding his eyes how did he knew the second bomb in Paz went off instead of some random XOF rocket hit the chopper? Also, noticed how Paz's surgery cuts on her stomach is V shaped instead of a single line that you would expect see? I believe it has 3 meanings. 1: Reference to the game is numbered 5 in Roman numeral V. 2 A reference to Paz herself being the "Angel of Peace", as she stated in tape:The peace sign is also the V of victory. 3 The V of Venom Snake. Say Peace! TL:DR the whole bomb inside of Paz explosion thing didn't make sense, and I refuse to accept those as plot holes or mistakes. I have never actually played Ground Zeros before only listened to some tapes and some cutscenes so if I missed or screwed up anything feel free to correct me. --SoliquidusSnake :Talk pages are for proposing changes to the article, not for discussing theories. Use the forum instead (existing discussions are here). --Bluerock (talk) 20:51, July 3, 2016 (UTC)